poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 1: Old Villains' return
The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 1: Old Villains' Return is the first half of the season 10 finally of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summery After years of explorations, Yuna and Hiccup are uncertain what to do next. Till, one day in Virginia a man named Stan Smith found Thomas all rusty and unexpectedly brings him back to life. As a Black Ops team "Cemetery Wind" are hunting Auto and Trainbots, with the bounty hunter: Lockdown. And many of the old villains have return along with Tirek! And it makes matters worse when the baddest villain comes back to life, Bowser Koopa! And he's not alone, he has a new dragon, the most feared one ever, THE GREAT SOLAR BEAST!! Plot Dragon Races/"You'll Play your Parts" One day, the dragons riders are racing in Equinelantis, And Yuna and Hiccup come in first place. But Even though they win, they don't feel so happy. Later that night, they share with the royals and Valka they feel like they don't have a very good part to play, "You'll Play Your Part." Stan Smith Discovers Thomas Meanwhile, in Virgina. A man named Stan Smith and his wife Francine, along with their alien friend: Roger are looking for parts that can make their daughter Hayley to college. Then one day, he finds a rusty, old Jinty F5 tank engine, and decided to buy it (by using half of Roger's money). After they take it back to his workshop, Hayley asks if she can hang out with her friends. Stan told her she can, not around with boys. And she tells him to eat (due to being worried he oversleeps to much). But as Stan works on the old tank engine, he soon discovers that it's Thomas! Ratchet's death Meanwhile, in Mexico. A Black Opps team "Cemetery Wind" are hunting Ratchet along with a robot named Lockdown. When he asks where Thomas is, Ratchet refused so he pulled out his spark. The Villains Return/The Rise of Bowser Koopa! Meanwhile, out somewhere in the mountains of Equestria some of the villains are searching for Tirek's body, and soon they find it, but at the same time Nightmare Moon finds another body. Bowser Koopa! And they brought him back to life, and claims that he has BIGGER plans for world domination. Princess Celestia then feels his presences and then claims that Equestria and Berk are in grave danger. Stan awakens Thomas Back with Stan, he gets his family and then shares that the tank engine might by a Trainsformer. Which freaks everyone out, Roger suggests that they should call "911". But Stan declines and states that he can understand how it works, he can use it to make new things with it. And tells the girls to hide in the house, as he and Roger work on the tank engine, and then they find a missile and it fires! After it flies into the house the tank engine transforms and reveals to be Thomas! Afraid and confuss at first, he clams down. Trivia *The storyline continues in The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 2: The Rise of Lockdown. *Winnie the Pooh, his friends, and Bowser guest star in this episode. *This make the first appearance of Stan Smith, Roger, Francine Smith, Hayley Smith, and Boswer's great Solar Beast: " " Scenes *Dragon Races/"You'll Play Your Parts" *Stan Smith Discovers Thomas *Ratchet's death *The Villains Return/The Rise of Bowser Koopa! *Stan awakens Thomas * * * * *The Fall of the King and Princesses * Soundtrack #You'll Play Your Part (Hiccup, Yuna, Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Valka) #The Fall of Gandalf (when the King and Princess fall) Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk